The King of the Heartless
by SkulloftheDeath
Summary: Aqua and Xemnas has a Boy Name Xemnas.Jr He the King of the Heartless he fall in love With Xion how did all of this happened read this And you will know


(Hello everyone this is a story that I made and thought of I just want to say that I don't own all the characters in this stroy the one you never heard of is the on I own everything else belongs to the Kingdom Hearts and whoever own this plus this is my first one I hope you enjoy)

When a world is cover in darkness it gone but when the lightness come it return this take place after Sora long sleep in the castle but before he woke up

(16 Years ago) a man in a white coat just delivered a baby boy and brought it to the mother. Oh look at him Xemnas is our son so beautiful. Aqua cry while saying that. Hey little boy. The New Mother and Father were laughing at their new baby. What his name. The nurse asked. Xemnas.JR. said Xemnas. (Unaware of the truth the Doctor tried to kill the baby but failed the nurse came back to see the doctor dead and the happy parents gone Aqua and Xemnas took their son to the Castle that never was and keep him safe )

(The Present)

Hey Xemnas you called.said Axel. Axel there is someone I want you to keep safe I putting my trust in you. Said Xemnas. (At the Clocktower you know where Roxas and Axel always meet up ok) Roxas and Xion were waiting for Axel. Man what taking him so long? Roxas wondered. He look at Xion who has been staring at him like he was Guilty as * they haven't say anything to each other. The silence broke when Axel finally came but with another person He was wearing the coat with his hood still on but his coat was different from the other he has the Heartless Symbol on his boot and Gloves. Sorry for keeping you waiting but Xemnas need to talk to me so here your ice cream.said Axel. So that what you call icing on the cake. In a very deep voice that belongs to the boy. Hey Axel who he? Said Roxas. Um I don't know his Real name but Xemnas told me he called SkulloftheDeath he the 15 member of this organization. Said Axel. Do you mind if I call you Skull? Said Xion she was kind of nervous Axel and Roxas were about the only boy she talks to. Call me whatever you like just don't call me by my birth name. Said SkulloftheDeath. It was silent for a while but Skull broke the silence. It quiet too quiet Roxas talks to Xion. Said SkulloftheDeath. She won't. Roxas said. Is this you walked in on Xion while she was Changing. Axel said. Xion was blushing so hard from the embarrassment it happens after the mission the there of them took together and all of them were sweating so she decided to take a Shower and it took a good hour cause consider that everyone was taking one it wasn't really sharing the hot water she had to get to first once she was done she was drying off and about to put on her clothes and coat she just washed and dried off with magic and Roxas just barged into her room for no reason. Looking for Axel and a little blood came out of his nose she turns around to find Roxas staring at her she Screamed the longest time and punch him out the door. Why did to bring that up Axel she said. Just thinking about it he heard the whole story from both of them and he begins to laugh his ass off. I always knew you were a pervert Roxas. SkulloftheDeath said. What do you we just meet Roxas said. I been in this castle for 16 years I see you before. Said SkulloftheDeath. It was almost night where they decided to go to. Bed. Roxas just preparing you knock next time. Said SkulloftheDeath. What knocking. Roxas Wonder. Number 13 is dumb hit the door and wait for them to open. SkulloftheDeath said they all went to their room Axel fell asleep the moment he hit the floor yea Axel is sleeping on the ground Roxas was trying to sleep but all he could think about was the accident with Xion. Xion was Thinking about SkulloftheDeath in a personal matter she had never felt this way before she want to see him with her and no one else she wasn't sure what she was feeling she decided to go to Aqua tomorrow and talk to her about. SkulloftheDeath was still at the tower he was thinking about Xion too like her he he was feeling the same thing. What wrong with me. He said to himself. I'm not usually like this it driving me crazy oh well I just talk to Dad tomorrow. SkulloftheDeath sleep on the tower if he rolled over he would have fallen but he was protect by a Heartless Symbol the rest of night was Quiet but deadly

( sorry for the the short story tell me what you think of it I may add more there is more but I want your opinion before I add more thank I see you guy later)


End file.
